Memories
by anne-lotr-hp
Summary: Hermione mourns for Draco. She finds herself thinking about the memories they had together, but can't seem to let them go. Based on a song; Memories by Within Temptation.


**A.N. Hello guys! This fanfic is based on a song called Memories by Within Temptation, go check it out. Ok, enough of my blabbing...and on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...or this song...**

·~·~·~·~·~·

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind_

_There's no other way_

_I'll pray to the God's: let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why_

_·~·~·~·~·~·_

I stood in front of his grave, sobbing, wondering why it had to be like this. It didn't make any sense. Draco. My lover. My friend. My savior. Gone. Taken away from me. _Forever. _I thought back when we first met. I smiled a bit, as I remembered the warmth of his touch. His smile, his laughter. I couldn't get any of that. _Not anymore. _He had left me. _Alone. _With no one to seek comfort. An image of him giving asking me out on a date popped into my head. Him bringing me flowers, roses to be specific, every day. Him proposing and looking stunning at our marriage. Him comforting me through my mood swings while I was pregnant with Scorpius. Him grasping my hand, as we stared at our newborn son, tears streaming down his face. Him apologizing for something I had done wrong. Him...him. He was gone. Then why do I keep thinking about him? Wasn't I supposed to let him go?

·~·~·~·~·~·

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories_

_Keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life_

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're okay_

_Reminds me again_

_It's worth it all_

_So I can go home_

·~·~·~·~·~·

I returned to Draco's grave the day after. Ginny had volunteered to babysit Scorpius, while I was gone. Again, memories of him rushed into my head as I made my way closer and closer to his tombstone. It was all too much for me. I sobbed, silently. I sank to the ground, my knees cushioned by the fallen snow. I bent forward and rested my head on his tombstone. Tears rolled down my face and they fell onto the ground. I thought, again, of everything we had been through together. "I miss you", I whispered to him. And then, all of a sudden, I started telling him everything that had happened since he had left. How Scorpius and I had missed him _so _bad, how much I wept every night, because of him, how I had nightmares about him, every night, how they usually reenacted his sudden death, how I would wake up, screaming for him to be there for me, to _comfort _me. I snapped back to reality, when I felt cold drops of water slipping down my back. I looked up at the sky and, sure enough, I could see little flakes of snow, falling. Instantly, I thought of a time when Draco and I had made snow angels together. We had a snowball fight and when we got back home, we were dripping wet. I stood up and brushed snow off of my leggings. One question remained. Why was I so connected to the memories we had together? I knew the answer. It was the only way I could remember him. Memories were made for keeping, and I was going to keep them. _Till the end. _

·~·~·~·~·~·

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile_

_All the memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know I love you till the end of time_

_·~·~·~·~·~·_

I returned the next day. The same old memories relived themselves. I saw him smile and my heart fluttered. That would never change. I would, and will, keep all those memories with me, _forevermore. _I never wanted to let go of him. It was all worth it. Coming here, remembering our time together. I had promised him that I would never let him go. No matter what happened. I walked away, once more, but not before whispering a silent, "I love you." to him.

·~·~·~·~·~·

**A.N. Whew, okay, I hope you all enjoyed that. I enjoyed writing this, myself! If you could be generous, please drop in a review, comment, anything you want, telling me your thoughts, ideas, emotions, feelings...bla. Anyway, hope you all have an enjoyable day! ^^**


End file.
